Let it all Fall Down
by mannieskeddie
Summary: When It comes to love will they ever be fixed. When ordnairy girl Kt Rush"s Life comes crashing down with the love of some one she doesn't even know. and her who relatity is shatter by the truth of her birth . will one man be ebough to fix it. AU multi chaper for HOA One shot day


Let It all Fall Down

This is for HOA one-shot day.

Disclaimer-i don't own HOA and the Avengers and Justice League.

A woman early twenties with with long curly brown hair that sat on her shoulder, dark brown eyes and a caramel skin-complexion. She wore a big white shirt that ended mid thigh and black tights that were old and had holes in them. She sat in a wooden rocking chair.. Looking down at her beautiful baby girl in the crib who is about 2 by now. She stroke her daughter's golden locks out of her face with was a light tan. Her light brown eyes looked up at her.. "Mommy cwan I heawr anotor stowry," the baby asked barely understandable

"Sure, what do you want to hear?" the women asked with a kind tone.

"te one bowt mywstory mawn,' the baby said again with a barely under stood english.

"Okay," she said after the baby fell asleep she went out onto the balcony. It was about midnight and the chills of the cold should have effected her. But instead she lend on the metal ledge and looked at the stars.

"still looking at the moon KT," said a manly voice. She looked back and saw a man in his early twenties with golden hair and deep green eyes and a light skin complexion. He wore a black leather jacket with double M on them and a whit shirt with double M logo on it and plan jeans.

"in uniform," she said turning back to the view of the moon.

"Well I never was the type to wear tight like my old man,"he said.

"So Eddie...I'm sorry Mystery man, what are you doing here?' she asked annoyed.

"How is she?" he asked concerned but ignoring the question she asked.

"Fine, except for the fact she doesn't even know her father exist!" she said a little louder than before. He looked down in shame. "Can you tell Eddie that It would be nice if he came back from his little 'business trips' " she yelled, Turing towards him.

"I know it must be hard..." he began.

"Hard!" she grabbed the rail. " You don't even know the half of it!"

"But it's my job," he said trying to keep a cool head.

"Well it's your job not Eddie's, I want to speak to Eddie!" she fused.

"KT you know were the same person," he plead. She looked at him with a death glare. "fine," he grumbled. He took off his jacket and threw it on the floor and then his shirt. "There, happy," he said annoyed.

"Yes," she mumbled looking away trying to hide her blush. Eddie obvious noticed her blush.

"Your the same as always," he said with a smile.

" This is not about me it's about you," she said fed up with yelling.

"Well it should be about us," he said moving closer to her.

"No, it about you not visiting your child once and a while!" she barked.

" I told you it's my job," he snapped at her.

"NO it's your job to take care of your daughter!" she snapped back.

"So your telling me to chose you over the world," he said a little frustrated.

"No," she said in a soft tone of voice. "Just your daughter, I wouldn't care if you never spoke another word to me again" she yelled letting a tear slip.

"KT, I wished I could but people are depending on me,"

"People like us," she muttered.

"I'm sorry but it's my job!" he yelled. I don't have a choice!"

"Whatever happen to even if the world was crashing down I'll always be with you,"

she quoted him.

"i gained more responsibility that's what happened," he barked.

"Oh so your daughter is not your responsibility!" she said clearly in rage. "well let me tell you something PAL it takes two to tango,"

"No that's not what I meant," he assured.

"Then what do you mean?!" she asked still yelling.

"I mean that ….I love you," he mumbled pushing his hand through his head. "Remember the time we had together,"

*KT Flashback*

I was walking home from my best friend's house. It waas already seven and the sky already dark. There wasn't many people out and i was so focused on going home i almost trampled a poor old lady. i walked by a old abond wearhouse. . i felt a hand cover my mouth." Give me the money!" yelled a graspy voice.

"Let her go,!" yelled a shadowy leaning up against the old brick building he was about four meters away from us.

"Don't come any closer or I'll shoot!" yelled the raspy voiced man again. The shadowy figure just chuckled and set closer to us.

"Shoot," he said drifting closer to us with every second.

"What?!" I yelled out in confusion. I just had to be around a guy who doesn't care what happens to me.

"I really don't care I the girl lives or die," he said like it was some casual conversation and my life wasn't hanging in the balance of his actions.

"I'll- I'll shoot and ..and she'll die," he stuttered angrily annoyed with the perfectly calm figure that stood before us. He forcefully pushed the gun towards my head. I could feel the could metal touch the bare skin of my temple. I knew if I was going to die I wasn't going to make this guy hurt anyone else.

"Run get as far away from her as possible! " I screamed hoping he wouldn't do what I told him to.

"Okay if you say so," he said in a playfully tone. The man must have been a sicko. He turned to leave. "Just one more thing," he said looking back at us.

"What?" the attacker asked with a voice filled with rage.

"Knock, knock" he said with a smile. At that moment I was grabbed out of my attacker grasp and in to the figures arms. I was shocked just a moment ago he was four meters away and now he's her holding me in his arms. How did he do it? Was this some type of practically joke? And who was this gut anyway? "Well I guess I do care," he said smiling at me. Then turned his attention towards the attacker. "Now it's time to care of the big bad wolf," he said grabbing the gun out the attacker hands me still resting in the other he crushed the gun into ashes! I was flabbergasted. The robber stumble back until he tripped. His face was full of a fear I never seen before.

"Get away ,Get away from me you monster!" he yelled. I looked up at my now saviors face he looked hurt by the comment but quickly shock it off.

"Gladly," he said launching into the air my hair flew all directions my t-shirt ruffled up. I could feel the could chills of the night air hitting my face.

"Th-Thank you," muttered under my breath. He looked down at me and then went back to focusing on the sky.

"No problem, anything for a pretty girl," he said and that just assured me that this guy was the biggest flirt on the block. It was silent for a moment, I just stared at him trying to read every aspect I could. The guy was wearing a mack like Robin and he had a black hoodie on covering his hair. The only thing that I could really get a look at is his green eyes that reminded me of emeralds.

"How did you do those things back there/" I asked

"I guess I was just born this way," he replied but it didn't answer my question, "Where should I drop you," he asked lowering himself closer to the ground.

"Over there," I pointed to the apartment that my grandpa and I live in. when I was safely on the ground I turned to thank the kind stranger.

"I didn't catch your name," he said tilting his head over the side.

"It's Kt , KT Rush," I answered." And who might you be?" I asked a little amused.

"Mystery man," he replied with a smirked. I tried not to laugh.

'Okay Mystery mam will I ever see you? " I asked.

"Maybe KT Rush maybe," he leaned in close to me and kissed my forehead. I felt my cheeks warm. "Goodnight KT Rush,"he said and launched into the air. I watch him disappear into the night sky.

I touched my forehead so surprise about what happened. Flustered, I walked into my two bedroom apartment. Putting the keys I turned on the T.V, a press conference with my worlds heroes.

But better know as the Justice League and the Avengers. But this was just three members from the Justice League. Batman, Superman and Wonder-woman. I grabbed some Bran Flakes from the cabinet and milk from the fridge and poured it into the bowl. Sat down on the sofa that faced the TV. Honestly there is something up these superheroes I mean I guess it just me but both groups seem to hate each other. But of course they never tell the people anything these days. Superman stood behind the podium while Batman sat to his left and Wonder Woman to his right.

"I've come to this conference to answer any question with the honest truth,' he said with authority.

"Liar," I mumbled munching on bran flakes. Sitting here alone in the apartment didn't bother me since I had to since my grandpa stroke a month ago. After watching 10 minutes of the conference I dosed off on the sofa.

6 am, I woke up still in my close from last night I took a shower, ate breakfast. The TV was on I could her them play Justin Timberlake mirrors and started singing along while tidying up the apartment. I wore a blue and white striped top with white skinny jeans and Jordan's. I wore my hair up in a bun just because I felt to lazy to comb it and it was either that or a hat. I walked to school.

I went to Anubis High, which was ruled by a group of populars called Sibuna. Nina was the ruler of this bunch but was out on a exchange student program. Leaving her second in command Patricia in charge. Then there was Fabian and Mara the brains, Jerome and Alife the class clowns, and last but not least the bad boy flirt Eddie Miller son of our Principal Clark Kent ex-reporter. He's the one I really hate that gut but it's long story for another time.


End file.
